


You had me at your handshake

by Natcrawler



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: 'cause DAYUM, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, Loving each other, Post-Canon, Sarcasm, Size Difference, Soft April, Soft August, Swearing, annoying each other, author couldn't let him die at the end of the movie, both hero and heroine are curvy in their own way, both hero and heroine are very dominant, but not really, curves & swerves, feisty OFC with weakness for food, first impressions can cause that, he is back but with consequences, he will never admit that though, oh no, plus size OFC, she will never admit that though, smol & tol, they just can't stand each other, warning: scars and burns and slight face malformation, was August the bad guy or wasn't he?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natcrawler/pseuds/Natcrawler
Summary: August Walker is back. And he has to atone for his actions. After being found barely alive at the bottom of the cliff in Pakistan, he was transported back to the US and given into the care of the best surgeons the CIA could provide. The truth is that he is worth more alive than dead. Once recovered, he will help bring the end to the Apostles. Then he can be disposed of. Except Walker insists he was in fact working AGAINST the terrorist group.akaApril Runner, Support and Logistics Officer, is deployed to keep tabs on Walker as he gets the chance to prove himself to the government, earn back trust and clear his name. At the slightest mistake, she will be his downfall. At the slightest touch, he will be hers.
Relationships: August Walker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 29





	1. First Impressions (aka Pride and Prejudice)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to harlotforhenry.tumblr.com for checking my grammar ^_^
> 
> English is not my first language, apologies in advance!  
> Also this is my first attempt to write anything after 6 years of neglect. I sincerely hope you like it, guys <3 There`s more where that came from, so fingers crossed that I will find inspiration to continue this!

**“Walker,”** he said, his voice cold and snappy. He extended his hand though, so maybe not all was lost, April thought, feeling a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. Maybe, just MAYBE, this whole circus wouldn’t be as painful to endure as she expected it to be. Maybe she could have some fun.  
  
**“Runner,”** she barked back in a tone that matched his. She was seriously fighting the urge to salute him, the vibe he was giving off was very commanding. Instead she complied and accepted his way of greeting, clasping his hand in hers. As soon as they touched she grew serious, though. She stared boldly at him, unblinking, her warm palm wrapped around his tightly. Her handshake was firm and August glanced down at their connected hands in surprise. It was much firmer than he would have thought possible.   
  
Rather a shocking fact, her 5′2′’ height never gave people an impression of strength and superiority. So naturally, whenever she threw someone off guard, it gave April a feeling of sick satisfaction. Assert dominance at the first opportunity, that was her motto.  
  
August`s eyebrows flew up in an ‘I beg your pardon’ kind of stare. Was this chit serious? To him it seemed as though she mistook the CIA headquarters for a kindergarten. Mocking his name like that! The girl gave him an innocent look. Girl... the vibe she was giving off was very childish and immature. Was this some kind of a joke? This could not be his new “partner”. **“That’s my name. August Walker,”** he repeated, explaining impatiently.  
  
She nodded and smiled sweetly, crinkles forming in the corners of her eyes. **“April Runner,”** she said, shaking his hand once again. For some reason, he was still lingering and had forgotten to let go off her hand before. Shit, the irritation burning inside of him was the damn reason.   
  
**“Are you fucking with me?!”** This time a nasty scowl settled on his face. Huh, the giant of a man could look almost scary when he really put an effort into it, who could have thought, April mused.   
  
**“I’m hoping we get to know each other much better before we reach that point,”** she winked at him playfully and gave him a head-to-toe once-over. She couldn’t help herself. She hated this man with a burning passion and annoying the living hell out of him suddenly seemed like the greatest idea she had this week.   
  
April had always believed she had a certain superpower. The superpower to go full savage whenever someone provoked her, made her feel irritated, angry, or trapped in a corner with no way out. She felt all of these things now. Irritated - yes, this man appeared to be a joy to be around. Her future couldn’t look any darker. Angry- well, duh!!! All of her ongoing projects had been postponed, because she had been reassigned to play the role of Walker`s very own babysitter, since the asshole had been dumb enough to try and return to the CIA and keep his job. One would think that after the big fiasco he caused on his last mission a couple of months ago, he would not even dare to show his face. To any living soul. But nooo, the bastard had the audacity to come back, claiming he had been set up by the terrorists once they found out about his agenda as a double agent. Clearly, he was as stupid as they come, lacking the imagination to come up with a much more believable excuse for his actions.   
  
And now, she was stuck with him. Talk about feeling trapped in a corner. Her bosses made it perfectly clear. This “tiny” (she eyed his massive body, amused) new project of hers would give her immense benefits and open new paths for her in the CIA. She could sky-rocket to the top. The downside? It could bury her six feet under just as easily. If August decided to be a bad boy after all and she wasn’t able to uncover and stop it, before there would be consequences. A girl had the right to feel a bit unsettled given such circumstances.  
  
And that was why she channeled her “savage” side. Just smile and wave, April.Teasing and irritating the crap out of them bullies was the best way how to get rid of them. It was as simple as that. How could anyone have power over you if you did not take them seriously? Just smile and wave! One lovely movie for kids taught her this pearl of wisdom and she would swear by it. Had August ever seen _Madagascar?_   
  
She couldn’t imagine this brute being able to relax enough to even consider the idea of watching animated movies on a lazy day. Just look at him! Despite all the crazy stuff she’d read about him, his appearance could not be more misleading. He was a picture of your ideal Mr Prim and Proper. Yeah, he probably even slept wearing that scowl... and his business attire. Crisp shirt, sensible tie, polished shoes and a matching belt holding up his slacks. The slacks that covered a pair of the most shapely legs April had ever seen on a man. Dayum! Was she serious, ogling him like that? April mentally slapped herself. Only theeen, she remembered her last comment.  
  
She puckered her lips and returned her gaze back to his lower half, not trying to hide it this time. The fact that she wasn’t particularly fond of this man did not mean she had gouged her eyes out this morning when getting ready for work. Objectively, he was a snack! Although in his case, it seemed to be that certain kind of snack that would send you to a hospital if you as much as tried to look its way. Like that deep-fried Mars bar she tried last fall when she visited Scotland. Just to annoy him a tiny bit more, she focused on his crotch and couldn’t suppress a smile. What do you know, the guy was a serious leftie.  
  
**“Excuse me?”** August finally collected himself from the WHAT-THE-ACTUAL-FUCK state of mind he`d been in for a couple of minutes. Was she for real? Comments like those? Ogling his dick like that? It was extremely difficult to catch him off guard and leave him speechless. Yet she managed to do just that. Given the fact that he`d been to hell and back during last 3 months, he expected any kind of mistreatment from the people here as a result of that. His reputation was destroyed after all. Nevertheless, April`s behavior was... well for the lack of words... unexpected. And he didn’t like her game. He opened his mouth to tell her so, but she cut him off abruptly.  
  
**“You`re excused,”** she scoffed and rolled her eyes. **“And, please, let go of my hand.”** August glanced down again and saw that indeed, he was still holding her small hand in his, bigger one, that seemed to engulf hers like a bear paw. Instead of letting go, like she asked, he tightened the grip. She quirked an eyebrow at him, increasing the force of her hold as well. He then felt her sharp nails dig into his skin. August didn’t know whether to appreciate her or throw her over his knee.   
  
**“So, uhmmm...”** April cleared her throat, her eyes not leaving August’s. **“I suggest we bring this pissing contest to an end and actually start working. Unless you wanna spend the entire day just standing here. Besides, I really need my hand.”** If only for throttling you later, she added in her mind. **“So what`s it gonna be?”** she smiled again, the expression blatantly insincere.  
  
**“On a count of three,”** August said after a moment. Looks like the tables have turned. Now it was him who wanted to play. She could have sworn she saw his eyes sparkle. Well, look at that 180 he pulled.   
  
**“ Three,”** she hissed impatiently and loosened her grip. She decided she`d had enough. Sometimes you needed to be reasonable and know when it was time to retreat. She was sure their collaboration would provide her with many opportunities to put him in his place. Next time she just needed to make sure none of her body parts was in direct contact with him. Ouch, her poor hand throbbed as he finally followed suit and let go of her too, his lip curved in a smirk of victory. False victory, she comforted herself and cradled her abused flesh gently against her belly.   
  
The real reason why she let go? They were stalling the inevitable. They were partners now and they should get used to it. This was their job after all. No matter how unpleasant it could be sometimes. April had whole two weeks to prepare herself mentally for this shitshow. And now she was ready to take him on. Well, almost ready. Just one thing was amiss. She was hungry as fuck. And one does not simply engage an enemy without one’s belly full. There was a rather scrumptious looking sandwich waiting for her in her office and this man had already interfered with so much in her life, that she’d be damned if she let him ruin her breakfast as well.   
  
To mask the noise her stomach made at the thought of food she sighed dramatically and turned on her heel, motioning for him to follow her. “ **Come on, then. We've got a to-do list that’s longer than a fucking Leonard Cohen song, so we better get started. Also, I’m hungry. So be a sweetheart and move your ass.”** Giving him no more thought, April headed toward the elevators.  
  
August followed her without a word. At the end of the day, she was right. They had a lot to discuss before their partnership could actually start for real. While they were waiting for any of the elevators to have mercy on them, August looked down at the file he carried with him since early morning. If he only had bothered to read it earlier. Support officer April Runner... said the top of the front page. Looks like she wasn’t mocking him after all. Well, he thought, fuck me then. Aren’t we quite the stunning pair.


	2. The Importance of Being Earnest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the second chapter *snickers*  
> I kinda started feeling bad for August while writing this, because she doesn't give him much space for talking. But I've always had an impression that he is a quiet guy.  
> What she gives him though, is a lot of space for ogling. And ogle he will. Those curves and swerves won't leave him cold!
> 
> I wanted this to be a slow burn, because I wanted to write it in a believable manner and I'm not a big fan of insta-romances. But in the end I guess I will just write whatever feels right for them :3 Nevertheless, innuendo bingo will be strong with those two :D
> 
> I have added a lil' moodboard here. Please, enjoy! And feel free to leave a comment ;)
> 
> Thanks to harlotforhenry.tumblr.com for checking my grammar ♥

**  
**

**“Coffee’s over there, if you want some!”**   
  
August had just a millisecond to turn and step aside hastily to avoid a collision when the tiny “tornado” of a woman hurried past him. Despite his recent injuries, the reflexes somehow still kicked in.   
  
April stormed toward her desk, the messy bun on top of her head bobbing. She was carrying a tall glass of orange juice. August was glad he was saved from it ending up on his shirt. As she sat down with a great “humph!”, she took a small sip and smiled happily, eyes closed in pleasure. Once she was settled comfortably in her chair, she opened her laptop. **“And do sit down, then,”** she ordered him. Without sparing August a glance, she started typing rather vigorously.  
  
 **“I definitely did not expect any kind of hospitality from you. Or anyone, actually,”** August commented. The small cabinet placed against the wall, with coffee kettle and utensils on top looked very inviting. He reached for one of the cups.   
  
**“Hmm, don’t flatter yourself. It’s not like it’s fresh,”** April uttered, still busy with whatever she was doing, her tone detached. After a moment though, she frowned, tilted her head slightly and her eyes lifted, finally focusing on the man in her office. **“It might even be there since yesterday. I’m not sure,”** she said and worried her lower lip, but then she shrugged and returned to her work.  
  
August let the cup be, disgust appearing on his face. Not seeing anything else he could help himself to, except a bowl of sugar, he gave up and walked up to the chair in front of her desk. He sat down and crossed his legs, waiting for April to acknowledge him and get started with their meeting. He kept waiting. Aaand he waited some more. **“Nice office,”** he said matter-of-factly. **“A bit tiny though... with tiny chairs.”** He tried to make himself comfortable, but the guest chair didn’t fit his behind properly.   
  
More silence followed between them, the tapping of April’s fingers on the keyboard being the only sound filling the awkward atmosphere. August re-crossed his legs and checked the time on his watch. She was beginning to annoy him once again. He debated whether to even bother to try to catch her attention now.   
  
Normally... some time ago... he would have. The old Walker would reciprocate the sass with the attitude of his own. He’d even enjoy the verbal matches, intimidation and tough talk. Her “manners” reminding him so much of how he himself used to handle people. Except his preferred demeanor had been calm and collected, stoic even, mocking people with cold-blooded disregard for their feelings. April seemed to prefer the angry and sassy way. She was full of piss and vinegar. He was ice to her fire, but just as burning. They were alike, August thought and the idea shocked him to the core. The only difference was that while fire destroyed everything in a dramatic fashion, ruling with chaos... iced killed quietly.   
  
Nowadays, the new August had no drive to do anything. He found himself in a nasty situation. His outlook? Be killed slowly by the CIA or quickly by the Apostles. Regarding the agency, he was important to them now. Which meant they wouldn’t be generous and “offer” him a life-time in jail, should he refuse to help them bring down the Apostles. They knew that he had been involved with the terrorists, John Lark being his evil alter ego. Therefore, cooperation was currently his only option. Particularly when the happy-go-lucky band of radicals wouldn’t let him back in so easily after what happened in Pakistan.   
  
There was also the fact that he had spent almost 4 months under the strict surveillance of the CIA. Months he could have already spent feeding them information about his former allies. The Apostles would have a name for him fitting their own. Judas. And that would mean paying horribly for the 30 silver pieces he got. From both sides. Yeah, his chances of survival were pretty low, no matter which side he chose.  
  
The CIA, however, had this temporary use for him. It provided him with a bit of time that he would use to pull himself together, to try and figure out how to crawl out of this mess. The Apostles would surely opt for the quicker and permanent way of dealing with the problem that he had become. If he appeared at their doorstep out of nowhere, without the protection of the government... he would be dead.

* * *

Lost in his thoughts, it took August a while to realize that this time, it was April staring at him, impatiently waiting for him to start paying attention. **“Glad to have you back. Now...”** she slammed the laptop closed. **“Let’s begin, shall we?”  
  
** April bent down and her head disappeared under the desk. She fumbled with something for a moment, then straightened and settled back into her chair. A loose strand of hair fell over her eye. She just blew it aside, her hands already busy reaching for a file that was lying under her closed laptop. It looked exactly like the one August held. April picked it up and leaned against the backrest, opening the file with a determined expression.   
  
**“Agent August Walker,”** she started reading, pronouncing his name ceremoniously. **“Special Activities Division... senior operative, top-level skilled assassin... hmm... Hammer... Special Snowflake, yada yada yada. Your reputation precedes you.”** She licked her forefinger and flipped the page. **“Overexcited trigger finger, questions asked later,”** she continued. **“Those have to be a rather one-sided conversations, with this being your M.O., if you ask me.”**   
  
August simply stared at her, frowning. He wondered why the theatrics were necessary. He’d prefer if they just stopped beating around the bush and got to the point. This started to look like it would be the longest day he’d ever had in the office in the course of his CIA career. Annoyed, his only reaction to her comments was his quirked eyebrow.   
  
**“Hmmm,”** April purred, watching him intently now. **“Aren’t you a tough cookie.”** Then she gasped. **“Maybe we can add that to the file later!”  
**  
As if invigorated by that idea, she dropped the file and jumped up from her chair. **“Anyways... care to guess what I’ve been doing every evening before I sleep for the past 2 weeks?”** April stepped from behind the desk and strode past August, heading to the small coffee cabinet that had offended August so much. He couldn’t help but notice her butt jiggling seductively with the spring in her step. August was mesmerized. He squirmed in his chair and gulped dryly.   
  
Her voice made him snap out of the trance.  
  
 **“I've been studying all the info we have on you! One could say I took my time becoming an August Walker expert of sorts.”** Shaking her head, April opened the cabinet and pulled out a small paper bag. August’s gaze slid down her body involuntarily as she bent over. Then, his pupils widening, he found himself in a state of shock for the second time. Who would have guessed that officer April Runner loved to wear ridiculously fluffy slippers in the comfort of her office?! August’s face broke into a crooked grin. Heavens help him, her _‘business professional with a side of fluff’_ dress code was just ridiculous!  
  
April, blissfully oblivious to his musings, continued her monologue. **“So, with this being the greatest accomplishment of my career,”** she sighed and fished something out of the bag. **“...we can cut all of the introductory crap. I know all there is to know about you, I’ve done my homework.”**   
All of a sudden, April looked very happy. She marched back to her desk, but instead of resuming her previous spot, she sat on top of her desk in front of August and crossed her legs. “ **On the other hand, you don’t need to know much about me. Only remember that it’s ME...”** she pointed to herself. **“...calling the shots when it comes to you, so I suggest you be on your best behavior.”**   
  
The small package she conjured from the bag turned out to be a sandwich. She unwrapped her breakfast and flung the discarded clingfilm behind her. **“I know your education, training, skillset and M.O.”** she started listing. **“I know your successes and failures. Hell, I even know the size of your underwear!”** Chuckling to herself, April took a bite of her sandwich. The relish with which she chewed forced even August to gulp as his mouth watered.   
  
**“But all I really WANT to know, is what you’re planning, _August._ ” **He jerked his head up when she called him by his first name. **“I like the _‘I’m not a bad guy at all, it was just an awful confusion’_ concept you came up with. I’m curious about how you’re going to pull this off.” **April nodded in mock appreciation, the corners of her mouth curled down, then she dismissed the thought and nibbled at the crust of the bread.   
  
August found himself utterly fascinated. Yet he couldn’t fathom this feeling, not sure if it was a good feeling or a bad one. He felt like he should say something. But April didn’t give him a chance to interrupt her. **“Listen, I just want to make myself clear,”** she stated sharply. **“I don’t trust you one bit. I’m not that stupid. Unfortunately, we’re forced to make this work somehow. It’s in your best interest. So, whatever you’re planning... cut it. I will find out and neither of us will like the consequences.”**  
  
April put her unfinished meal on her desk and wiped the mayo from the corner of her mouth with her forefinger. Absentmindedly, she sucked the lucky finger in between her lips to clean it. After a painfully long moment, she was done and propped her chin up in her joined palms. Sitting there above him, with her legs crossed, thigh supporting her elbow, those ridiculous slippers mocking him... she was a picture August would have a hard time getting out of his head.   
  
Finally, she focused on him again, hazel green eyes boring into his own sincerely. **“All I ask is... don’t piss on my leg and tell me it’s raining,”** she said quietly. **“Do yourself a favor and cooperate. It might save your life.”** With that statement she confirmed his suspicions. He was a dead man walking. Unless...  
  
 **“Help me help you, August. I can keep you safe,”** she added and August didn’t like the serious tone of her voice. He just smiled sadly. The ‘ _As easily as I can pull the trigger myself_ ‘ remained unsaid, but he got the message.   
  
His new lady partner sighed, seeing she wouldn’t coax any response from August. **“Very well then. I’ve made some appointments for you today. Once you’re done with them, we can meet and discuss how it’s gonna work between us from now on. Your vacation time is over.”**  
  
August uncrossed his legs and leaned forward to be closer to her, bracing his elbows on his thighs. **“I don’t suppose you actually need an answer to your question,”** he muttered, his voice low and husky. April shook her head slowly, her eyes scanning every feature of his face. _‘Beautiful face’,_ she thought. Even with those scars, he was beautiful.   
  
**“No. I’m ready for any possible scenario.”**  
  
“ **Good. Smart girl.”** Woman, he realized. She actually was a woman, not an annoying little girl. He could see it now, in this strange moment. When, despite being enemies, they were honest with each other.  
  
April cleared her throat. **“So... any questions before you go?”**   
  
August shrugged. **“Do you have any more of those?”** he jutted his chin toward the unfinished sandwich.   
  
Her face grew cold. **“April. Doesn’t. Share. Food.”** she all but growled.   
  
This time, the grin that settled on August’s face was wide and bright and... well, sexy.   
  
**“If that’s all you’ve got for now...”** she paused, pursing her lips. She handed him a sheet of paper. **“Here’s your timetable. First appointment is at 10 AM. Which is, I believe, in about 10 minutes,”** she squinted at the wall clock. **“Chop chop, then,”** she clapped her hands.   
  
August believed he was being dismissed.


	3. Much Ado About Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 A.K.A. August bitching the entire time *snickers*
> 
> I decided to dedicate this chapter to August entirely. He had a lot to think about, as his first day back at work wasn't very pleasant. Or action-packed for that matter.  
> I would call this a Little Study in August, with a flashback of what happened at the office.  
> And oh no! We have a cliffhanger! *gasp*
> 
> Thanks to harlotforhenry.tumblr.com for checking my grammar!
> 
> ♥♥♥

How much humiliation does one have to suffer to atone for one`s actions? Condemning glances, whispers, even that crystal clear unconcealed hostility... all were easy to bear. Especially when you didn’t give a fuck about other people’s opinions. Especially when the only people that had the right to judge you were all dead.

 **“Fucking hell,”** August muttered juicily, as he sagged against the soft cushions on his couch. His couch... yeah, nothing in this apartment was truly his. Letting out another foul curse, he lifted the beer he was holding and brought the bottle to his lips. An angry vein pulsing on his forehead, he took a healthy swig.

 _‘I’m going to fucking kill her with my bare hands!’_ he thought. The idea itself calmed him down somewhat. The nerve she had! That little brat! He might beat her ass raw so that she wouldn’t be able to sit on it for a week. That... lovely ass of hers. August grinned crookedly and snorted at the memory.

August had had an awful day today. He’d finally got to meet the agent that had been assigned to be his shadow, to watch over him while he worked his way back into the ranks of the Apostles in order to bring an end to the organization.

‘April Runner’ was his shadow’s name and he couldn’t help but wonder whether the universe was mocking him as well, as a part of his punishment. What were the odds of her having a name matching his own? So. Fucking. Funny. Ha-haaa.

Taking another sip, August grunted and loosened his tie. He didn’t know what to make of her. Physically, she was short and he towered well above her, yet the attitude she wielded in a manner comparable to some kind of a lethal weapon made him feel like she believed it was the other way around.

She was bold, bossy and full of fire. A real pleasure to be around, really. 100 %! Unfortunately for her, August liked to be in control of things. He would have to show her where her place was, because he didn’t take well to being ordered around. Granted, whenever the situation demanded it, he could act obedient and pliable. One might say he deserved an Oscar for his ‘good boy’ portrayal. For now, he decided, he would comply and indulge those little games of hers. But he had to draw the line somewhere.

He recalled her ogling his body when they introduced themselves to each other in the morning. The little witch didn’t seem to have the word ‘boundaries’ in her vocabulary, nor any kind of filter between her brain and mouth. _‘I’m hoping we get to know each other much better before we reach that point...”_

Groaning, August put the almost empty bottle on the coffee table and got up. He desperately needed a shower. A long, cold shower. He cupped his crotch and hissed. It was just his luck that she was exactly his type, body-wise. He had always preferred women who were bigger. Their bodies were soft and plump, he loved the decadent pleasure they offered. He had never needed to take extra care to be gentle with them. They were more than capable of handling what he himself had to offer. Damn, that ass of hers! Indeed he needed that shower. If he were to be honest though, it wasn’t like he was actually interested in her sexually. The problem was that he was a man and men noticed such things inadvertently, and before they knew it, they found themselves in tricky situations.

Exhausted by the day’s trials, August sauntered slowly to the shower, discarding his clothes on the floor along his way. His mind just couldn’t let go of April. Thank god that just as in his case, it wasn’t like she was interested in him sexually either. He knew her behavior was just an act. A display of dominance. As far as reality went, in a carnal sense, she was more interested in her sandwich than in August. The fucking sandwich and the way she sucked her finger! When was the last time he’d taken a woman? Fuck, he couldn’t remember which was a good enough reason to feel pity for himself. No wonder he was so horny that even the image of that bratty little shit got him standing at attention.

August stepped into the shower and turned on the faucet. At the last moment he changed his mind about freezing himself to death and adjusted the tap to get the perfect scorching temperature. He propped his hands against the wall, trying to relax. It was heaven, the water streaming down on his head and shoulders, then flowing down his back soothingly.

It was not enough though. Despite being tired, he felt awfully tense and he knew he would have to take the edge off. If he could just stop thinking about those cursed fluffy slippers! Why did everything have to be so fucking complicated! April Runner kept ruining even his private time! He couldn’t stop thinking about her. Nonetheless, it was no surprise. He could really kill her for what she’d done to him today, damn it!

Not only was he forced to endure her company this morning. Afterwards, she had sent him on a train of never ending appointments...  
  


* * *

_  
It all started with a polygraph session at 10am. August was too familiar with those for his liking. After he’d been found and brought back from Kashmir, the CIA did not waste time. Being bound to a hospital bed, one would expect visitors to bring flowers or ‘Get well soon!’ balloons. They kept coming back with the ludicrous machine instead. Oh how he enjoyed the recovery period after each surgery. It was only then, that they let him be for a while. The heavy influence of painkillers and sedatives making it impossible for him to cooperate._

_August was bored with the constant interrogation and repetitive questions. Nevertheless, he would bet many more tedious sessions would follow, mainly now as he was back in the service. He would handle it, though. Anything to keep the CIA entertained. The idea that they kept hoping to catch him lying, being greedy to stumble upon some secret plan of his, made him laugh. He’d been John Lark after all, no wonder they were suspicious as fuck. Except... the more they tested him, the easier it was to trick the machine._

_After he killed almost an hour and half with the nonsense, he visited the headquarter’s own medical facility. The doctors needed to assess his physical condition thoroughly. August allowed them to poke and prod at him, then he was submitted to a series of physical tests. Leaving what seemed like another eternity later, he had a new detailed physiotherapy plan ready, scheduled for 3 months ahead. August wondered why they even bothered so much with the walking corpse that he was._

_Following the timetable April gave him, he headed to the 4th floor to deal with the administration office. Apparently, there had been a lot of leftover paperwork regarding his person. He needed to go through it and sign a couple of disclosures and agreements. He did it all in a robot-like manner. Afterwards, exhausted from the entire ordeal and hungry because he missed his lunch break, he was displeased to find out that the polygraph was waiting for him again, ready to take the advantage of his discomposed self._

_At last, the final appointment of the day came. The highlight of the day, the cherry on top! Back to the medical center it was. Where a nurse was expecting him, prepared to perform a fucking cavity search! April Runner truly owed him her ass for this._

_August was bursting with anger over the humiliation. He was ready to go and strangle the bitch. Once dismissed from the ‘tender’ care of the nurse, he didn’t get very far before his phone chimed with message from April. She informed him casually, that she was busy for the rest of the day and therefore they would meet tomorrow. Again, he was being dismissed by her. He didn’t like hurting women if he didn’t have to, but she was pushing it!_

_The only thing that calmed his temper at that moment was the fact that it was rather late in the afternoon and her message meant the day’s torture was over. A bullet wouldn’t be able to fly as fast as August did, as he picked up his things and disappeared.  
  
_

* * *

  
And here he was. At home, in the shower. Still distressed by the hardships he had endured.

He was washing himself thoroughly, prolonging the task purposefully. Begging for the water to reduce the tension in his sore muscles and tendons. It worked... to a certain point. The one part of his body that didn’t seem to get the message was his straining erection. The pain focused there now. August palmed himself roughly and gritted his teeth, hissing. She would soooo pay for this!

A few moments later, finished with taking care of his business, he stepped out of the shower. He contemplated ordering something for dinner, now that he was feeling much better and somewhat relaxed. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast. And whose fault was that?!

August grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Exhaustion started washing over him with renewed vigor. He hoped he’d be able to stay awake long enough for the food to arrive. Dressed only in the towel hanging low on his hips, he made his way back into the kitchen.

A quick search revealed that he had left his phone on the counter. One call to the nearest pizza place later, after he’d been reassured the food would be delivered within 30 minutes, August dragged himself to the fridge to grab another beer, the phone still in his hand.

Suddenly, the phone chimed, indicating he received a new message and it caught his attention. Hoping it was nothing important, he opened it and read the short text. The beer was forgotten for now.

> YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD.


	4. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why it takes me 4 chapters to describe events that took place within 24 hours... someone needs to stop my rambling X__X  
> I promise I will try and speed it up later, maybe not in chapter 5, but after that I really should *cringes*
> 
> I hope you will enjoy these two idiots being difficult with each other XD Later, we have August throwing a small pity-party in his head, but don't worry. April still finds him sexy as hell ;)
> 
> So, enjoy and don't hesitate to let me know what you think in the comments! ^__^
> 
> Grammar was checked by lovely [Grace](https://harlotforhenry.tumblr.com/) ♥
> 
> P.S. excuse my non-existent photoshop skills, I have tried my best with this post-surgeries August pic

April poked August in the shoulder a couple of times with the tip of her umbrella. Hard.

**“RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPING BEAUTY! We’ve got a busy day ahead, so we’d better get moving!”**

August jolted awake and was sitting upright within seconds, his hand reaching for the gun on the bedside table. 

**“I’ve moved that thing for you. Now, show me you can be a good boy and I will tell you where to find it, even though it’s against the rules. You are not allowed to have any weapon on you, yet.”**

Holding the back of his hand in front of his face to shield him from sunlight, August grunted and squinted at the source of the noise and pain. The person who’d had the audacity to wake him up so cruelly. Once his head cleared enough to recognize the bane of his existence, he let out a loud snort through his nose and lied back down. Weak and exhausted, his body refused to stay in a vertical position. He felt like shit.

 **“What the fuck, Runner,”** he exhaled and rubbed his shoulder. He grimaced at the pain. But tender kneading helped and it ebbed quickly. **“Has no one ever told you it’s dangerous to assault a well-trained assassin in his sleep? I could have hurt you,”** he croaked, throwing his arm over his face.

No he couldn’t have. He didn’t even stir when she entered his bedroom. She had to yell and jab at him to bring him out of the slumber so deep it resembled coma.

April was so relieved to find him breathing. When he hadn’t shown up at work in the morning, she had tried to call him. The call hadn’t even gone through. Panicking, she’d hurried to his place to check what had happened. She knew he’d be at home… or at least, his body would be, because the chip he’d got implanted with during one of his surgeries was still emitting a signal. April had rushed there to find out whether she still had a job. 

Wouldn’t it be just her luck? Had he managed to bite the dust just after the first day? The reality was that he had enemies. It was quite possible that they already knew he wasn’t dead. 

So here she was. Seeing with her own eyes, that not only was he healthy and breathing… he was also one lazy motherfucker who didn’t bother to show up for work! So irresponsible! Wasting her precious time! April was ready to let him face her wrath.

 **“That’s why I didn’t get too close and stole your gun first. Now… CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE STILL IN BED WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK LIKE, UHMMM, TWO HOURS AGO???!!!”** she yelled.

August peered at her from under his arm. She was standing there, next to his bed, looking angry as hell. He was late for work? That didn’t sound like him at all. But then, what _did,_ nowadays? After the events in Kashmir, he could hardly recognize his face. Literally. 

Disgruntled, he asked a question of his own: **“How did you get in my apartment?”**

 **“I crawled in. Through the oven,”** April snarled sarcastically. With a _duh!_ expression on her face she lifted her hand and jangled a set of keys.

Of course, August thought. The condo was owned by the CIA, so naturally, his keeper had the keys to the cage in which her monster lived.  
  
 **“So, what happened? Did you party last night? Alone in your fortress of solitude?”** she pried.

She was getting impatient. He could tell by the strength of her grip on the poor thing in her hands… uhm, an umbrella? Soon, the thing would snap in half. Why was she holding an umbrella? 

Slowly, August was becoming aware of his body. The pain in his neck, the foul taste in his mouth, the water on his chest. Ah, she must have used the umbrella to wake him up. Beauty poking the beast with a stick. 

**“And what the hell happened to your phone?!”** She was fuming now. He didn’t care.

**“I need a new one. Didn’t like this one, I’m not exactly an iPhone fan.”**

April narrowed her eyes and straightened her back. Taking a step closer to him, she hissed: **“You don’t get to talk to me like that, do you understand?!”**

Gingerly, August propped himself up, trying to sit up. The situation was absurd. She was doing her best to be angry and bossy with him, while he was lying in bed, naked, only a thin sheet protecting his modesty. He became painfully aware of the fact, his eyes drifting to the towel he'd tossed on the floor seconds before he'd fallen into bed last night. 

**“Look, the phone’s broken,”** he said, wanting to calm her down. 

He huffed as he finally managed to sit up. Carefully, eyes closed and jaw clenched in pain, he scooted backwards to lean against the headboard of the bed, needing its additional support. He hated mornings and the pain that came with them. And he hated that April saw him like this. 

**“I’m sorry about today,”** he said, his tone humble. He was not in the mood to argue with her. **“I forgot to set another alarm.”** It didn’t even cross his mind to take care of such a trivial thing after he’d smashed his phone against the wall….. then stomped on it, all in anger.

August then grew quiet, his eyes focused on April. She didn’t like how he seemed to be taking in every detail about her. That, combined with her uneasiness about seeing him in pain, moving brokenly, took the fire out of her. She hated herself for having a soft heart. She’d never been the one to revel in someone’s suffering. Real suffering, that was. She could tease him, make fun of him, and send him on humiliating examinations just to feed him a piece of humble pie. To show him who the boss was. To bend him to her will just to save both their asses. But seeing him like that… she decided to cut him some slack. For now.

 **“Alright then,”** she started calmly this time. **“We’ll get a new phone for you. As well as a back-up one. You can even pick the case color.”**

August lifted his brows in surprise. **“Why such kindness, all of a sudden?”**

 **“Don’t push it,”** April rolled her eyes at him. **“I’m not kind. It’s not like I’m gonna let you take the day off to sleep off whatever you’ve gotten yourself into.”**

She sighed and rubbed her temple with the heel of her palm. She felt as if a terrible weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, the feeling of relief flooding her body fully. Everything was alright. August was alive, her job was safe. Nothing to worry about. Nevertheless, she swore to herself to kill him personally the next time he would pull a stunt like that. Soft heart or not. 

**“We need to get going,”** she said then. She bent down and picked up her purse from the floor. **“As I told you yesterday, your vacation is over. I know you don’t like this ‘office’ job you have now, but… tough,”** she explained, shrugging. “ **You gotta start somewhere before we trust you. But let me tell you, sleeping in doesn’t make the best of impressions.”**

And then, there was nothing left to say. It was time to go, yet neither of them moved. They studied each other in silence. Now that she was appeased, April could fully concentrate on the man in front of her. And what do you know? The undressed state of him caught her attention.

It turned out he preferred to sleep naked. Or in his undies. She couldn’t quite tell as his lower half was covered in a bed sheet. August must have noticed her staring, because his hand moved and covered his crotch awkwardly. 

Wanting to spare him the embarrassment, April averted her gaze from that particular part of his body. Only to follow the trail of hair on his abdomen. All the way up to… she gulped. To the most beautiful hairy chest she’d ever seen. It was eternal pity that he was a dangerous killer and terrorist. If there was an alternate reality where August Walker was a sweetheart… April would be in deep trouble. Because in truth, this man was a thing of beauty. 

Shaking her head to compose herself, April took a few steps toward the door, wanting to leave as soon as possible. 

**“I’m gonna wait outside. In the car,”** she announced. “ **Gonna give you some privacy to get ready and dressed. Please, hurry.”**

 **“I thought I need to do everything under your supervision. You know, like the little baby the CIA thinks I am,”** August said, bringing her to a halt. **“You’re not gonna wait and see to it that I actually get up?”**

Was he getting cheeky with her? April was shocked. **“Uhm, nope. You’re big enough to manage that on your own.”** Her eyes fell to his crotch again. **“Besides, I don’t need to see whether you’re happy to see me this morning or not.”** With that being said, she walked out of the room with a grace of a queen. Damn, it was like he had a magnet there!

 **“WAIT! WHERE’S MY GUN?”** he shouted after her. The only answer he got was the slam of the bedroom door. 

* * *

August was staring at his profile, assessing the features reflecting in the bathroom mirror. He had always thought such dramatic scenes only happened in movies. Yet, here he was, hands resting on the sides of the sink, water dripping down his face and on his chest. 

He’d already brushed his teeth, shaved and washed himself, hoping to wipe away last remnants of sleep. He’d fallen asleep quite late last night. He’d had a lot to think about. In spite of his body dying with exhaustion, his mind had been restless. The message he’d received had been the final nail in the coffin of his composure, presenting an unnecessary complication. He should have known better than to expect all to run smoothly.

But he wouldn’t worry about it now. There were more pressing issues on today’s agenda. Issues like… making peace with Runner. Except, August wasn’t good at making peace with anyone or anything. His methods had been generally frowned upon, John Lark not being the typical Miss Congeniality material.

He wiped his face in the towel, and then continued down, picking up droplets from his chest. ‘ _April…’_ He would really have to do better by her, for his own sake. She started to show him her claws. As well as her fangs and horns. Another unnecessary complication. What was worse, August felt like some part of him might actually like her. Maybe in an alternate reality where she wasn’t such a beast.

 _‘I’m hoping we get to know each other much better before we reach that point.’_ August couldn’t get this sentence out of his mind any time he thought of her.

For fuck’s sake, he’d been in an involuntary celibate for too long and it started to show. He would have to do something about it very soon. He doubted he could ask April to give him a hand, although the idea made his lips curl in a lopsided smirk. She would have his ass before he’d even finish the proposal. So, as sad as it was… at the end of the day, paid company might be his only option.

Turning his head slightly to the side, he explored the ruined half of it in the mirror again. He’d never been vain about his looks, but he knew women had always found him attractive before. These days? It counted as success when they didn’t run away at the sight of him. 

His right temple, cheek and side of his neck were covered in scars. A small stump of an earlobe was left where his whole ear was supposed to be. And his right eye… he averted the gaze, no longer able to look at his disfigured self. 

His eye was the worst. Granted, after several plastic surgeries, all that seemed to be wrong with it was the droopy eyelid, the constricting scar tissue changing his features. However, doctors were not able to improve the vision. It was blurred, the eye not able to focus enough to read or recognize things in detail. August’s world had shifted to the left-sided view. It was quite ironic how his visage changed to match the looks of his soul. He was a monster inside and out.

Thinking about it now, August realized he’d never seen April flinch in his presence. Quite the opposite, she even flirted with him as if nothing was wrong with him physically. That was probably why his libido had fixated on her the other day. That and the fact that despite her apparent distaste for him, personality-wise, there had been moments when she’d been kind to him. Today she’d taken pity on him when he was in pain. Yesterday they’d shared an honest moment. Yes, she could be kind… just as she could be cruel.

August’s nostrils flared the very moment he remembered yesterday’s last appointment. Throwing the towel back on the rack, he stormed out of the bathroom. He dressed himself at the speed of light, eager to leave the apartment and join the Little Miss Sunshine in her car. 

Someone’s ass needed kicking.


	5. The Grapes of Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoaaa, I am back after a bit of a break, lovelies! Phew!
> 
> But seems like these two are still at it XD *grabs popcorn* 
> 
> Please, excuse April, I swear she is a nice and loving person otherwise! ~~(August too)~~  
>  And hopefully they will discover this big secret about each other soon :3
> 
> Please, enjoy!!!
> 
> Grammar was checked by lovely [Grace](https://harlotforhenry.tumblr.com/) ♥
> 
> AND special thanks goes to FaceApp for helping me get rid of his moustache :P He's had some surgeries, ya know, them evil people shaved it... *weeps from the betrayal*

****

**“Fuck,”** August growled under his breath.

Amused, April watched August trying to fit his large body inside of her car. She couldn’t suppress a grin as his head hit the top frame. She turned her face away, not wanting to add fuel to the fire. Her colleague was in a foul mood.

August slammed the door shut and she dared to peek at him out of the corner of her eye. He was scowling, the expression dark and almost sinister. He didn’t say a word, though. He just kept staring ahead, his jaw working hard. April began drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. He gave her a super side-eye, but still stayed quiet.

 **“So,”** she broke the silence. **“Let me address the elephant in the room… uhm, car, actually.”** She giggled at her own joke. **“What happened between me leaving your apartment and you headbutting my car?”** Truly, she was dying to know. Was he missing his gun so much?

 **“What gave you the impression that something has happened?”** August asked coldly.

April turned to him fully and assessed him with a skeptical look. He arched one brow at her.

 **“The fact that you’re foaming at your mouth a bit,”** she commented, her hand lifting as she pointed at his face. **“Or is that leftover shaving cream?”**

He raised his hand to wipe at his lips, but a quick check in the rear view mirror confirmed that she was being a little brat again. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, sending a prayer to the heavens to give him strength not to strangle her.

August counted to ten silently. Twice. But his _yappy_ -go-lucky tormentor didn’t seem to like the lack of attention. She wouldn’t let him daydream about painting the inside of her car red for long, no. A headache threatened to add up to all the pain August felt in his shoulder and back.

**“So, what is it? You weren’t so morose earlier. Is this just for show, or is Mr. Salty your middle name?”**

He scoffed and grimaced at her.

 **“No, no, no…”** she tsked and shook her head in mock disappointment. She twisted her torso and picked up her purse from the back seat. She busied herself with rummaging through its contents.

 **“I know that’s actually John. Oh…”** She lifted her head and beamed at him suddenly. **“Can I call you AJ?”**

**“No.”**

**“Johnnie Walker? I’m not particularly fond of the brand, by the way.”**

**“No!”**

**“Uhmmm…”** April worried her lower lip, determined to come up with a suitable nickname for him.

**“How abooouuut…”**

**“Fucking NO!”**

She finally found her lip balm and applied a fresh coat on her plump lips. Smacking them together, she winked and pointed a finger gun at him in triumph. 

**“TC it is, then! For Tough Cookie, as I mentioned yesterday.”**

August wanted to weep. **“Could you, please, shut the FUCK up!”** he raised his voice, exasperated.

April blinked in surprise. **“Did you just really say _please_?”**

 **“For fuck’s sake, woman!”** he whimpered and closed his eyes in a pained expression.

April tossed her purse back and decided it was time to get serious. **“Okay, I will stop. But you have to tell me why you came here looking like you’re about to shit a cold purple Twinkie.”**

August stared at her in amazement. **“Who taught you to talk like…”**

 **“My dad.”** she interrupted him. **“Talk.”** Back was her commanding attitude.

August’s ire burned with renewed passion. **“And did he also teach you to-”**

**“Yes. Get to the point, will you?”**

He exploded then.

 **“What the fuck is your problem?! Care to explain yesterday?!”** he snarled, his voice full of sulfur. He leaned in and glowered at her angrily, their noses almost touching.

April gulped. Without warning, she was crowded and there didn’t seem to be enough air in the car. Finally, he gave her a chance to glimpse that ruthless part of him. The part she’d so far only read about. And wouldn’t it be just like him? The files suggested he might not have much trouble sleeping over killing her on the second day of their partnership. Just because she looked at him funny. Yet…

 **“Uhm… W-was it something I said?”** she asked sheepishly, the devil on her shoulder rubbing its hands in delight. 

If April were tasked to describe herself in three words, mentally-deficient wouldn’t be one of them. However, at moments like these, she couldn’t but wonder. She had no idea why she reacted this way to him. Maybe it was because he startled her into idiocy. He did look scary and dangerous, his scars multiplying the effect. Nevertheless, against her better judgement, April felt like laughing. She might have had an idea which part of yesterday’s schedule had caused him distress. Just thinking about it was enough to make her want to double over in a joyous fit, the threat he posed completely insignificant for the moment.

And that was when August noticed her biting the insides of her cheeks.

 **“Are you fucking LAUGHING?!!!”** he exclaimed, his eyes narrowing.

Composing herself because she didn’t like his tone, she straightened her back. She lifted her chin and looked him firmly in the eyes, the gaze unwavering. She needed to re-establish her dominance.

**“Firstly, language please, secondly, which appointment caused you trouble? And last but not least, do you know the meaning of words ‘personal space’?”**

August leaned in even closer and April sobered up completely. The truth was, she was actually terrified of him now, seeing him like that. Sure, there were people on the street, but had he decided to snap her neck, no one would be able to help her fast enough. And God knew he had a head full of crazy ideas like that.

 **“Look, I don’t know why you’re making such a fuss over procedures that are a part of standard protocol,”** she said calmly, trying to cool it off and reason with him.

**“A fucking cavity search?!”**

April shrugged. **“You left hospital 2 weeks ago and we needed to make sure you weren’t contacted and recruited by the Apostles again. We couldn’t risk you carrying some explosives or weapons into the headquarters. You’re a convicted terrorist after all.”**

**“Why schedule it last then? That’s not really smart, if you expect the worst from me.”**

**“It didn’t matter when, you wouldn’t get a chance to… ehm, retrieve anything, anyways. Billy did a great job of keeping an eye on you outside all of your appointments.”**

August grunted in distaste as she reminded him of the officer who had been playing the role of his watchdog the entire day. Outside of his appointments, he truly hadn’t been given an opportunity to even go to the toilet alone.

**“And since we are already discussing this topic… expect it to happen in the future again. Random examinations, no notice in advance, we can’t get too comfortable with you.”**

August searched her face for a moment. What she said was logical. On the other hand, he didn’t like how she found opportunities to have fun at his expense. He wasn’t a fool; he knew she enjoyed herself much, torturing him. Little Miss Boss was a bully. Add an insult to the injury of his situation.

April took in a deep breath, which was a mistake. Immediately, her senses were assaulted by his scent. Her eyes closed in unexpected pleasure, but she masked it well by reaching up to rub at her temple. She didn’t even have to pretend to be tired. This babysitting job looked less and less appealing by each day, fighting with someone since early morning was certainly not one of her favorite things. 

**“I…“** she sighed and lifted her gaze to meet his, **“I know this is a sensitive matter, for anyone. Still… don’t try to take it personally.”**

He didn’t have an answer for that. Which was probably for the best.

Feeling more and more uncomfortable, April shifted in her seat. She really needed the damn oxygen to breathe! **“So, if you’re done with your temper tantrum, stop crowding me, will you? I would hate for the people outside to get ridiculous ideas.”**

August cocked his brows in question. **“Such as?”**

 **“That we are about to make out… or something,”** she trailed off, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

As if on command, his eyes dropped to her lips. And for some inexplicable reason, April felt they were dry despite the lip balm she applied earlier. The tip of her tongue darted out before she could realize it and moistened the curve of the upper lip. Her breath got heavy and her sight was fully occupied by the man in front of her. She couldn’t even look past him, that’s how broad his shoulders were.

August couldn’t take his eyes off of her mouth. And she couldn’t help it either, she returned the favor. It just felt natural.

All of a sudden, his own lips thinned as he frowned, looking somewhat perplexed. Something was not right, April thought, her notion confirmed once he grunted and averted his face. At last, he listened to her earlier request and settled back into his seat.

April found it all so weird; the situation did not make any sense to her. She wouldn’t ponder upon it, though. She was sure he only tried to intimidate her, using her own comment against her, thinking such stupid methods would work with her. And then he changed his mind. Good. 1-0 for April. ‘ _Damn, am I really gonna start counting this?’_

August’s face was turned away from her now. He was staring out the window, the tension in his body eased, but not fully gone. Letting out a sigh of relief, April inserted the key into the ignition. It was time to go. They needed to report back at the office. Besides, all the trouble he’d caused her had made her feel peckish. She needed sugar. Fast. 

Aaaaand just like that, she was feeling cheerful and cheeky again, the idea of a nice cup of coffee and maybe some treat brightening her up. She’d be damned if she allowed the asshole to ruin her day and mood any further.

She started the engine and checked the street in the rear view mirror. **“I just have one final question. Forgive me for bringing the subject back up… but I can’t stop myself from asking,”** April started hesitantly. He deserved a bit of teasing. 

**“If I may pry that is,”** she probed gently (pardon the pun) and grinned, the tip of her tongue between her teeth. 

August started fumbling with the seat belt.

 **“I’ve heard our nurse is quite lovely, with gentle hands and all. Didn’t you enjoy it? Deep down inside?”** Yep, she went there.

 **“FOR FUCK’S SAKE!!!”** The seat belt slipped from his fingers and the buckle hit him in the chin. April winced, she knew it needed fixing long time ago.

August almost ripped it out of the side panel then. Angry, he tugged at it violently and finally managed to fasten it properly. 

**“No, I didn’t! She’s on vacation, apparently. But her colleague took over gladly. MALE colleague!”**  
  
Woah, ok. April didn’t dare to say anything else.


	6. Better Latte Than Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! *waves eagerly* I guess this is fic is still happening ^_^
> 
> There has been a bit of a struggle to keep up with my new job and all that jazz. HOWEVER, the story is basically all planned/finished in my head, I just need to put it on paper...well, internet. And that takes a bit of time. 
> 
> If you find it in your heart to be patient with me, I promise I will try and make the waiting all up to you with content. So, for future, expect more swoons and feels and fluff and humour. And eventually... you know... *winks* But will there be a happy ending? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Stay tuned and thank you!!!
> 
> ♥ Grammar was checked by lovely [Grace](https://harlotforhenry.tumblr.com) as always ♥

April picked up her purse and jumped out of her car excitedly. She bent down and stuck her head back inside to peer at August. He was still sulking. **“Oh, come on! Stop being a baby and get out!”**

Long-faced, August didn’t respond. He desperately wished he hadn’t smashed his phone into pieces. He’d have had something to occupy himself with to appear busy. Sitting there like that, ignoring April blatantly was just pathetic. Childish even. Nevertheless, he kept staring out the window, wishing she would close the door and disappear from his life with every fiber of his being.

April slammed her door shut and hurried over to the passenger’s side. She opened August’s door callously, the hinges giving out a small cry. He looked up at her, annoyed.

 **“Stop pouting, I’m telling you!”** She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. **“If you keep this up, you’re actually gonna make me feel guilty!”**

**“Good.”**

She scoffed at his reply, her hand pressing against her chest. **“Wow! It speaks!”**

If looks could kill, April would already be floating over her own body. She decided she was too young to attend her own funeral and then spend eternity haunting August. She reached out and poked his shoulder, then tugged at his sleeve.

**“Come on, TC, drop this already! I might have thick thighs, but my patience is thin.”**

August’s eyes immediately fixed on that particular part of her anatomy, which was clad in tight black slacks. They hugged her generous curves perfectly.

 **“It’s not cute when you’re playing hard to get,”** she scolded him and adjusted the purse on her shoulder, car keys jingling in her hand.

His piercing gaze lifted again and he studied her face.

 **“I’m willing to treat you to a nice coffee to atone for my sins. So, care to join me?”** she proposed impatiently and then… the unimaginable happened. She smiled, the expression wide and bright, her cheeks and corners of her eyes creasing. Fuck him, she had dimples when she smiled like that.

August’s eyes narrowed, the glare deepening.

 **“Truce? For like.. 15 minutes?”** April offered him her hand palm up and wiggled her fingers. **“I’ll help you out.”**

The idea of warm, delicious coffee sounded heavenly to August. When used as a bribe like that, it made him lose the internal battle quickly. **“Fine. I’ll go,”** he snapped reluctantly.

With a huff, he pushed April’s hand aside and put one foot on the curb. He didn’t need her ‘help’. He was a man, damnit! She seemed to have her gender roles all mixed up.

Karma being her usual bitch, August miscalculated the height of the door frame just as earlier. His brain was not yet fully accustomed to the changes in his vision. He bumped his forehead and stumbled… but he never hit the ground.

April, quick as lightning, grasped his hand and placed herself in his way. Her other arm shot up to wrap around his torso. August fell on her, collided with her body heavily, but she held her ground, her hold on his hand firm as she steadied him.

 **“Uff, heeere we go… you okay?”** she asked gently, glancing up at him.

Embarrassed, his forehead aching, he wanted to disentangle himself from her. She held onto him tightly. He stopped struggling as, once again, he felt how surprisingly strong her grip was, the situation reminding him of their introduction. It astonished him. Despite being out of shape, he was built like an ox.

 **“Are YOU okay? I could have flattened you to death.”** His free hand slid down her arm as if to check if she was alright.

 **“Nah, I’m short, but sturdy,”** she chuckled. **“Don’t worry about me. On the other hand… I’m not sure I should let you go, yet. You hit your head again.”**

His gaze steeled. **“I will be fine. I must have slip—”**

 **“My car is too small for you,”** she interrupted him.

August growled softly at that and his head bobbed in a sharp nod, accepting her excuse. In a way, he was grateful for it.

 **“Did they use to water you as a kid that you grew so tall?”** she blurted out and chuckled.

He didn’t laugh. The discomfort of April witnessing his weaknesses again and again today had brought back his foul mood. She knew fucking well what the problem was. His pride and ego took a hit by each pathetic display.

 **“Did they?”** she laughed. **“Oh, well, I must try that with my plants. Seems to be working a charm.”**

At last, she let go of him and stepped back. She caught the purse sliding off of her shoulder and pulled it back up.

 **“Coffee’s this way,”** she said quietly. She hiked her finger toward the Starbucks across the street. **“My offer stands. I owe you a cup.”**

* * *

**“I’ll have a venti latte with soy milk and raspberry syrup, please,”** April announced, beaming at the girl taking their order. **“TC?”** She squinted at August’s furrowed face.

**“I want black coffee.”**

Sighing, she gave the barista an apologetic look and ordered an Americano for him. **“Why don’t you go and find us a spot while I pay, hmm?”** He disappeared without a word.

After paying for their drinks, she made a quick call to the office to report on the situation with August and small adjustments were made to his schedule. A quick search then revealed he’d picked a small table in the corner of the coffee shop. The place was busy, time being shortly after 10am on a business day. It was full of students and hipsters getting their dose of fancy caffeine, but they would have privacy. He chose the spot well.

 **“Hey, handsome! Hope this seat’s not taken!”** She planted her butt down on a chair across from him.

August’s voice dripped venom as he replied: **“Are you mocking me?”**

 **“… pardon?”** She was seriously taken aback.

He just shook his head, dismissing the subject, features twisted with irritation.

 **“Oh, for goodness’ sake! Nothing I do will cheer you up, am I right?”** she exclaimed.

His jaw worked hard as he took a deep breath while staring at an imaginary dirt on the table. **“Seems like you haven’t noticed, but I don’t particularly enjoy your company.”**

 **“Me neither, but hey… what can we do?”** She shrugged, palms turned upwards.

**“We can apply for reassignment.”**

**“Eeehrm, not possible. They need someone with a firm hand to handle you and unfortunately for you, I’m the best.”**

Before he had a chance to react, April’s name got called out.

 **“Can you, please, get our drinks? I need to check something real quick,”** she asked him and picked up her phone.

Taking advantage of August obliging her, April sent in a request for his phone’s SIM card records. Something was not right. Its disappearance was very suspicious and she had just enough time to take care of the business before he returned carrying two cups.

 **“I suppose this one’s yours,”** he placed the one with her name in front of her.

 **“But what is this supposed to mean?”** he arched his brow in question. _‘This man has truly mastered his resting bitch-face to perfection,’_ April thought.

He sat down and showed his cup to her, so that she could read what’d gotten his undies in a twist. The writing on it read: IF LOST, RETURN TO APRIL! xoxo

 **“Uhm, I guess it’s instructions?”** she remarked innocently.

As his RBF only intensified, April sighed and propped her chin up in her palm.

 **“So what, it’s fitting! I am in charge of you and you basically came with a manual… instructions… of sorts”** she said, wincing internally at the thought of how heavy the box with his files was. **“It just forgot to mention you don’t appreciate quality humor. On top of the list of all your bad traits it should state ‘BUZZKILL’ with exclamation marks.”**

**“I wouldn’t call this quality. It’s quite subpar.”**

**“Jeeeesus,”** April rolled her eyes so hard they almost stayed that way.

Not wanting to be engaged in their verbal fight anymore, August took a sip of his Americano. It smelled delicious and he couldn’t wait any longer. God knew that Starbucks coffee wasn’t top quality, but beggars can’t be choosers. He needed his dose of caffeine. Also, busying his mouth would prevent him from telling her all the nasty things he thought about her. ‘Nasty’ nasty things. Not the ‘nice’ nasty things.

April followed suit. She took the plastic lid off and dipped her head down to taste the latte carefully, not wanting to burn her tongue. Not surprisingly, the action left her with a foam moustache.

Feeling the tiniest bit better already, the coffee working its magic in is system, August sagged in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. He tilted his head as he noticed April’s new facial adornment and his lips curled involuntarily in a barely noticeable smirk.

**“You have a moustache.”**

April wiggled her brows. **“I call this my best August Walker impression. Are you not entertained?”** She chuckled at her own joke and wiped off the foam. **“Are you planning to grow yours back?”**

He shrugged. It was none of her business. He’d prefer them to abandon this topic as it only managed to make him think about his disfigurement again.

 **“I think you should. You looked kinda cute with it. I mean, as cute as a terrorist can look. Or… oh! I know! How about a goatee?”** she kept babbling.

He pointed to his scars. **“How about this for cute?”**

To her credit, her gaze did not waver.

**“What’s wrong with that?”**

**“I look like a monster.”**

**“Oh, please!”** she dismissed it, shaking her head. **“It’s not that bad.”**

August searched her face for a sign of disgust, but she stared at him boldly and he had to appreciate her spirit. It was not a reaction he’d have expected and she confused him even more, when instead of tactfully ignoring the subject, she continued lecturing him.

**“You’re not in here for a beauty contest, so stop being vain and let’s focus on what’s really important here. Which is our work.”**

**“So, you’re really not disgusted by how I look?”** Somehow, he needed her to say it.

 **“No. I don’t care about it,”** she shrugged and started sipping her raspberry latte. **“You shouldn’t either. Beauty fades, but dumb is forever.”**

Biting her lip, April paused for a moment to assess her companion. When she spoke once again, she herself wasn’t sure if she meant it as a question, or simply stated a fact which she was very afraid of.

 **“But you’re not dumb, August, are you?”** her voice was soft as her eyes bore into his.

**“You sure treat me as if I am.”**

She didn’t comment that, just stirred her coffee in the cup.

 **“Why do you hate me so much?”** he asked.

**“It’s that obvious, eh?”**

‘NO-SHIT!’ was written all over his face.

April looked down, suddenly extremely interested in watching her finger trail the logo on the cup.


	7. The Art of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, there's a conversation! :D :D :D
> 
> This chapter should come with a warning for slight angst and no humor *pouty face*
> 
> Also, I want to thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments I've received ✿✿✿ 
> 
> ♥ Grammar was checked by lovely [Grace](https://harlotforhenry.tumblr.com) ♥

Emotional rollercoasters… the highs and lows following in rapid succession. April experienced them from time to time, like any other human capable of feeling. Since she’d met August (a bit over 24 hours ago), she felt like her seat restraints got stuck, preventing her from leaving the train between the rides. Yet, to be completely honest with herself, she’d have to admit it all started way back once she was informed about the change in her responsibilities within the CIA. A crime of sorts she’d happily added to August’s already extensive list.

 _‘Look who’s got all chatty,’_ April thought as he asked the question of the week. He’d stirred up the hornets’ nest, that particular subject being the one she would have loved to ignore. She’d decided then that she actually preferred him silent and sulking.

 **“You really have to ask why?”** she said in disbelief. Now he’d done it… both of them were in a bad mood. Again. **“Uhm, let me see,”** she hissed quietly, not wanting anyone to be able to hear their conversation. **“You’re a terrorist responsible for… and I cannot stress this enough… JUST ALMOST wiping out the third of world’s population!”**

She paused, taking a calming breath. It was necessary because she feared she would end up yelling at him in public. Even though he’d deserve it. Still, she felt completely justified to let her ire out.

 **“You’d have succeeded if Hunt hadn’t stopped you. I am sorry to be blunt, but all I know about you suggests that you’re a psychopath with extremist ideas and no one in their right mind would be at ease to even shake your hand. So, is that enough of an explanation for you? To me that’s a no-brainer.”** It was, wasn’t it?

April was one of the top officers in the operation management department. Planning, organizing and controlling things (and people) had always been her forte. That’s why she was so good at her job. The missions she took care of often had an exceptionally high success rate and she took great pride in it. Both, on professional and personal level.

But then… how did the quote go? Him that makes shoes go barefoot himself? Yeah… it was quite ironic that when it came to her own ‘anger’ management, she’d never done so well. Ever since she was a little kid, it had been quite a struggle for her. What made it even worse was the fact that whenever she was angry, she tended to take it out on whomever was unlucky enough to find themselves in her vicinity. It was one of April’s foulest vices and something she hated about herself. On the other hand, it was impossible to stop and act cool once her volcano erupted. To ease her conscience, she blamed it on her zodiac sign.

Right now, she was more and more convinced that August was one of those people who were experts at waving a red flag in front of the bull. Without really trying! Everything about him made her twitchy and irritated at the same time.

What she said to him were undeniable facts, the genuine truth. However, if she was honest with herself, she’d have to be ashamed of the real reason behind her hostility. He was a villain, yes. Nevertheless, he didn’t do anything to her personally. It was his actions that had led her... them... into this situation. She didn’t know him as a person. She just hated his existence and how it interfered with hers. That being the truth, how could she look him in the eye and lecture or judge him? _‘Preaching water, drinking wine, Runner.’_ Caring for your own goals more than for the fate of the world? There had to be something villainous about that as well. Maybe they weren’t so different. The thought terrified her and she dismissed it quickly. For April would rather die than admit that she was a hypocrite.

* * *

She was right. He had almost succeeded, bringing destruction to the current world order. The apocalypse. Yet, as she spoke about it now, August felt as if it happened ages ago. As if it happened to someone else. He could barely remember anything. Or maybe… he didn’t want to remember. He couldn’t connect with this horrible version of himself. He didn’t know if it was a good sign, or just another symptom of his psychotic mind… of how fucked up he was.

 **“I get it. You wish I’d died there. Everyone does,”** he offered, his tone bitter.

Eyes wide, April shook her head sharply. She looked… horrified?

 **“Don’t put words into my mouth! I would NEVER wish death upon anyone. It’s not something I do,”** she chastised him. His comment seemed to aggravate her even more. Her voice was low and he had to lean in to hear her properly. Her eyes looked as if they caught fire.

 **“Given your past and how dangerous and unpredictable you are… of course I’m not happy to be working with you, but I don’t wish you were…”** she trailed off, not willing to say the word. **“…what you said,”** she finished eventually and her face went soft and sad at the same time. She pressed her lips into a thin line. **“I just wish I wasn’t pushed into the corner.”**

August frowned, her last comment confusing him. **“I’m not pushing you anywhere. In fact, I think I’m trying to be as compliant as possible. Doing my duty and helping with the…”** he looked around and lowered his voice.

 **“…the issue. I’ve done what I’ve done, but you know I was actually plotting against them. I wanted to bring them down from inside, but I was set up in the end and almost lost my life.”** He needed her to believe him. Despite the fact that he was lying through his teeth.

April rolled her eyes at him. **“Déjà poo.”**

August blinked. **“Pardon?”**

 **“I’ve heard this crap before.”** She reached her hand out and patted his wrist in mock sympathy. **“No one believes this story of yours, TC. There is no evidence whatsoever. I’d suggest you stop making shit up and simply cooperate.”** She searched his face for a moment. He returned the intense gaze.

 **“If all goes well, I can make sure you get into a decent place.”** Prison, she meant. **“Somewhere nice and where you won’t be bothered. It doesn’t have to end too badly,”** she whispered softly and he wondered whether the compassion she displayed was just for show or… something he could take advantage of.

 **“You have to be completely honest with me, though. In case you’re planning something, re-think your decision. It will be easier for you.”** There she was again, preaching the corporate bullshit to him, just like yesterday.

Finally done, April let out an exhausted sigh and retracted her hand. August’s skin felt cold after she broke the contact. He clenched his fist and hid the hand beneath the table.

She then took a sip from her cup, as it seemed neither of them wanted to argue anymore. August observed her over his own drink, which he brought to his mouth. Her shoulders looked relaxed, but she refused to look at him and he felt a certain tension linger between them. Perhaps not all was said.

Sip… sip… sip… nipping at her drink in a shy bird-like manner, she curled into herself and appeared fragile. A deceitful image, for he realized she was dangerous. When she spoke again, her words confirmed it.

 **“I’m wondering if it’s worth it, talking to you like this. If you truly are a psycho, you’re not gonna care about any advice I give you,”** she remarked, her brows furrowed. **“In any case, if you give me a single reason to suspect you’re working against the plan, you’re finished. I won’t like it, but better you than me.”**

 **“What do you mean by that?”** he didn’t understand.

She looked out the window, really upset. **“The real reason why I’m so angry with you is that I don’t have a choice but comply either.”** She lifted her hand and scratched her cheek absentmindedly.

 **“Because of you,”** she turned back to face him. **“I have been given an ultimatum of sorts. Of course it’s been sold as a promotion and in some way this…”** she indicated to both of them. **“…is a chance to prove myself to the agency. I’ve been working on my career so hard and I want to make it far. And then there is you and I just don’t like how you’re threatening all I’ve sold my soul for.”**

August looked at her and saw her in a completely new light. He understood passion. The drive for things one works their ass off for. The fear that someone might take it away, leaving you devastated and broken.

 **“I wasn’t given a choice to decline the job offer, because… I’m great at what I do,”** she said unabashedly with a shrug. She smiled faintly and in spite of the frustration in her voice, he sensed the pride she took in herself.

 **“This indeed is an amazing opportunity for me… I just wish the possibility of failure didn’t come with such a high price,”** she continued. **“So… I wanna make things clear between us.”** She sounded like she’d just reached a decision she wasn’t sure she liked or not.

 **“I’m gonna try and help you as much as I can. As long as I believe you either truly were set up, or a miracle happened and you changed your mind and actually realized what you’ve almost done. I want to believe people can change.”** If there was one thing life had taught April, it was that anyone deserved a second chance. **“At the same time, however, I am not gonna risk my job or even life for you. Is that clear?”**

He assessed her for a moment, liking how honest she was. August wondered whether he’d ever deliberately return the favor.

 **“Crystal,”** he said.

 **“Great,”** she nodded in agreement and let out a relieved breath.

Some might argue it was extremely stupid of her to admit her feelings and intentions to him. Now it could be so easy to deceive her or use her for his own agenda. Yet the fact that she admitted it all so willingly was a sign of how smart she was. How ready she was. She didn’t mind showing him her cards, because she had it all thought through and she knew where she stood with him. That was what made her dangerous.

 **“I sense some kind of weird truce forming between us. Does this mean that from now on we’re gonna trust each other?”** August asked. It would make his life and work much more bearable if they stopped fighting like cats and dogs.

 **“Dear August,”** she purred and smiled sweetly, putting the lid back onto her cup. She was ready to leave. **“Trust is like a fart. If you have to force it, it’s probably shit.”**


	8. A Farewell to Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be summed up as - April yelling at August the entire time.
> 
> But somehow... in the middle of writing this... August stood up, patted my shoulder and told me he will not tolerate being a doormat anymore and that he's got a thing or two to say to April. *le sigh*
> 
> I've never been more proud ~~of my kid~~ *sniff*
> 
> ♥ Grammar was checked by lovely [Grace](https://harlotforhenry.tumblr.com) ♥

It is strange how all can change in a split second. One moment you feel like everything’s fine and everything’s working out. And next... something as insignificant as the flutter of a butterfly’s wings can have you spiraling down before you even know it. Or in this case... something as insignificant as the beep-beep of a phone.

August didn’t make it farther than three steps when April’s cell gave out the ominous sound. They were back at the HQ and after they’d shared a ‘heartfelt’ goodbye (April dismissing him as usual), he was on his way to his postponed physio session. He wondered when he’d hear the sweet sound of her growl again, calling his name, but he hadn’t dared to hope it would be so soon.

 **“Walker!”** she barked.

Walker? What happened to his new nickname? August turned and had he been a weaker man, he’d actually blanch and shudder at the sight of her cold, murderous face.

**“Change of plans. My office! NOW!”**

Gone was the sweet, vulnerable April. He knew very well that how she’d opened up to him earlier wasn’t something he should get used to. It was not real. It was but a mask, for he knew she would have him for breakfast, if he pushed her far enough. She said so too, in her own words. And the more time he spent with her, the less he doubted it. As painful as it was to realize, August needed her. So, he would play along and be a good boy. He’d had some practice after all. He’d pretend to be harmless and pliable, empty-headed muscle, good only for one thing. Obeying commands. Just like old times.

 **“Missing me, already?”** he teased, but by the evil eye she gave him he realized something was really wrong. _'Great,'_ he thought, _'fucking great.'_

She led him to her office without a word and he would swear her ears were smoking from the pent-up anger. He wanted to ask her what the problem was. However, it didn’t take her long to inform him of his latest sin even without his input. As soon as the door was shut and she closed the blinds on the office’s glass wall, she erupted.

 **“WHEN did you want to tell me about this?!”** April spat angrily and nearly hit him with her phone, as she shoved it in his face.

August jerked his head back with a click of his tongue and grasped her wrist, trying to avoid getting hurt. Once he steadied her hand enough to be able to read what she was showing him, he let out a resigned sigh. He stared at the cursed text message from last night.

 **“I didn’t. It’s nothing,”** he said matter-of-factly.

 **“It’s nothing? ARE YOU SHITTING ME???!!!”** she yelled.

The echo of her shriek still lingering in the air, April laughed sarcastically and tossed her phone at the desk in exasperation. **“This is unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable!”**

To put some distance between them (she would strangle him if she didn’t), April went around the desk and sat down. She hoped the solid mass of wood between them would stop her from going all feral on him. She ran a hand through her ponytail and tugged at it lightly (hell, she would kill for a scalp massage now), all the while thinking of how to deal with this... unpleasantness.

August decided to make himself at home and seated himself too, his butt not liking the uncomfortable chair any more than the previous day, but it was better than nothing. He crossed his legs and interlocked his fingers. He waited.

 **“You should have stayed dead,”** April spoke eventually, quoting the damn text. **“You call that nothing?”**

August shrugged. **“It’s just a text...”**

**“Yeah, no shit. For now, it is. But where will it end?”**

Changing her mind, apparently she couldn’t stay put for long, April jumped up and started pacing, hands shown deep into her pockets.

 **“You don’t think I needed to know about this?”** she asked as she stopped in front of him. **“You’ve basically received a DEATH THREAT!!!”** she lashed out once more.

She was adorable, furious and out of breath. August looked up at her and offered her a small smile.

 **“Look,”** he started, his tone appeasing. He wanted to calm her, despite liking how flushed she was. Liking it... maybe a bit too much. **“There’s nothing much we can do---”**

 **“No!”** she interrupted him. **“I thought we agreed on something!”**

The look she gave him was almost... hurt? Or maybe he just imagined it, it disappeared so quickly. He didn't spend much time thinking about it, though. His own wrath had awakened, his temper spilling over the cup of his patience.

**“When was I supposed to tell you when you don’t even let me FINISH A FUCKING SENTENCE?”**

He’d had enough. Enough of her yelling at him, enough of her cutting him short, dismissing him, bullying him... treating him like garbage. He got up to his full, towering height, took one step closer... two... if he took a deep breath now their chests would touch. He stared down at her hard. 

**“All you do is complain and bully me and wallow in self-pity that you have to suffer my presence, but let me tell you, lady, the feeling is mutual!”** he snarled.

He backed her towards her desk.

**“It is me who has to deal with this shit and I don’t FUCKING enjoy it a single bit! The last thing I need is a whiny brat to make my days worse than they already ARE!”**

Lips thinned into a cruel line and his gaze throwing daggers, he leaned over her and placed his palms on the desk beside her hips, trapping her in place.

 **“Now, if you want me to comply and follow your rules, you’re gonna have to offer something in return,”** he breathed out, his chest heaving.

For the second time that day April realized it was not a smart idea to close herself off with August without witnesses. Damn, she shouldn’t have closed the blinds. She gulped dryly, but apart from that, she hoped he couldn’t tell that she was starting to panic a bit. Her blood boiled and pulsed loudly in her ears, yet she was staring boldly into his face. She refused to cower.

**“I don’t appreciate you crowding me!”  
**

**“I don’t appreciate you pestering me!”  
**

**“You’re such an asshole!”  
**

**“You’re such a brat!”  
**

**“Oh, stop mocking me!”** she groaned in frustration and pushed hard at his shoulders. She didn’t know who was more surprised that he actually yielded and stepped away, giving her the needed space.

April rubbed the back of her neck. **“This is ridiculous,”** she snorted, staring off into the distance. She felt a sudden urge to light up a cigarette, even though she’d quit a long time ago. He’d just made her behave like a fucking 5 year old! They couldn’t keep acting like this...

She cleared her throat and asked quietly: **“What happened to your phone?”**

August kept standing there with arms crossed over his massive chest, taking his time to reply.

 **“I stomped on it,”** he said after a while.

April nodded and inhaled deeply before returning her attention to him.

**“Then look me in the eye and tell me again it’s nothing. Just a silly text... someone pranking you.”**

He studied her silently for a moment, then lowered his gaze to the floor, the discomfort on his face proving April’s point.

 **“Fine,”** she nodded again, her palms slapping her thighs as she unglued herself from the desk. Her mind was already made up.

She went to pour herself a glass of water, her head had started spinning.

 **“Here’s what we’re gonna do,”** she said, taking a sip. **“I’ll try reeeeally hard and stop... being mean to you,”** she offered and went quiet.

August didn’t respond. He tilted his head and watched her intently, interested in what she’d say next. It was her game after all.

 **“And you,”** she added hesitantly, giving him a once over, her fingers tapping on the glass in her hand.

He lifted one eyebrow, encouraging her to continue. A brave expression, considering her state.

**“You’re gonna try reeeeally hard and show up at work each day.”**

He grinned crookedly and then... complied, humming in agreement. **“Hmmm.”**

Reluctantly, she returned the smile.

 **“Baby steps,”** she noted.

 **“Baby steps,** ” he agreed.

April put down the glass and walked up to him, sliding her hands back into her pockets.

 **“August, if we wanna do this right, with best outcome for us both... I call the shots, without you giving me lip,”** she stated, praying he would finally understand how essential it was.

 **“Actually, I wouldn’t have it any other way,”** he replied, now smiling like a cat who got the cream.

She looked at him suspiciously.

**“I want full disclosure - I ask you something, you answer.”**

He nodded and rocked on the balls of his feet. She didn’t like his shit-eating grin.

 **“I mean it, TC,”** she pressed urgently. **“I wanna know what underwear you’re wearing, you tell me, you got it?”**

**“Black, boxer briefs.”**

A smile tugged at the corner of April’s mouth against her will. She bit her lip, but there was no way he hadn’t noticed.

 **“I wasn’t actually asking, August...”** she peeped. _'TMI!'_

She wondered whether it was gonna be like that from now on... that he would turn all her requests against her just to get back at her. As in answer, the smirk he gave her said - _‘Put on your big girl pants and deal.’_

 **“Very well then,”** she smiled slyly. **“At least now I know what to give you for Christmas. Your choices are sooo boring.”**


	9. The Mermaid's Voice Returns in This One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is it. April has finally got her own chapter *HIGHFIVES ALL AROUND*
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to persons living (under the strict surveillance of the CIA) or dead (emotionally) is purely coincidental (except it's exactly like Chapter 3, but with April)
> 
> Comments are always welcome ^_^ Please, enjoy!
> 
> ♥ Grammar was checked by lovely [Grace](https://harlotforhenry.tumblr.com) ♥

April locked the door behind her and threw the keys in the decorative bowl on top of the shoe cabinet. She slipped out of her boots and kicked them aside with a soft moan.

Yawning, she dumped her bag in the hallway and dragged herself to the bathroom to have a shower straight away. She was desperate for a big chunk of ‘me and the Universe time’ in the Little Sanctuary of Stress Relief she’d created for herself. She needed to get rid of the strange combination of fatigue and tension in her body. Oh and of the cigarette stench that lingered on her skin and hair as well.

 _‘To hell with the man,’_ she thought. He’d made her break her long streak of being nicotine-free in a matter of two days. Him… that… aargh! She couldn’t even call him his name right now! Given her state, turning her mind off seemed to be an essential thing at the moment. So, finally stripped of the clothes, she stepped inside the shower stall and grabbed her favorite scented soap.

Half an hour later, April felt like a person again. Not like something that had been chewed up and spat back up by a garbage disposal machine. After collecting her things from the floor and making herself a cup of tea, she went to the living room and collapsed onto the sofa. She didn’t bother to change yet, feeling comfy being just in a towel. 

**“Ow, fuck!”** she cried as she spilled a bit of the hot beverage on her lap, instantly regretting the fashion choice she’d made earlier. **“Rill, I swear to God, could you just not?”** she mumbled to herself, irritated, while trying to soothe the scorched skin on her thighs with gentle rubs. Suddenly, she understood the appeal of a thigh gap… and it lasted exactly two seconds. 

Finally, once the burn subsided somewhat, April folded her legs beneath her and turned on the TV to watch the late night news. She tried to focus, but in reality the program ended up being just white noise for her tired mind as she sat there and sipped her cup. She hadn’t put enough honey in, but she wouldn’t get up to set off on the journey to the kitchen if her life depended on it. Fortunately, she’d managed to have some dinner ordered to work, because she would literally burst into tears if she’d have to make even something as simple as a sandwich now.

A little noise from behind broke her spaced-out state. April rubbed her temple and turned, frowning at the glass tank in the corner of the living room. Content to find out nothing amiss, she sighed and checked her phone. 

She saw it was almost Saturday already. She often wondered whether there was a Workaholics Anonymous support group to sign up for somewhere in her neighborhood. _'Truly, there must be something wrong with you, if you deliberately choose to stay at work late on a Friday night. Something so wrong it would definitely explain the dog-tired shape you often find yourself in,’_ she mused.

Nevertheless, it wasn’t so unusual for April to extend her hours. She’d been working her ass off over the Apostles shitshow and the shit got acutely real with August joining the drill yesterday. Which so far seemed to be going soooo well. August… April had always been hot-headed, but damn he triggered her to the extreme!

Her gaze fell on the heavy box resting innocently on the coffee table. Something about it (maybe the fact that it was full of files regarding her new _‘Significant Bother’_ ) irked her. On an impulse, she shifted, braced herself for better leverage and kicked it off the table angrily. It landed on the floor with a dull thud, papers spilling out of it. It felt so good!!! Smiling in pleasure, April downed the rest of her drink.

She didn’t want to think about August in her free time, but her mind kept going through the events of the last two days over and over again the whole afternoon, robbing her of peace of mind even now. Her feelings about him confused her. Firstly, she wanted to wipe the floor with him, yes. And no one could blame her! He was the most hated person in the office right now! Everyone despised him (for obvious reasons) to a point where she was sure that there would be no Secret Santa for him this year. And that was a HUGE event, everyone was included.

Secondly, she knew the agency needed him. He would play a crucial part in the downfall of the Apostles. Therefore, she needed him too… her career needed him. The world needed him. April rolled her eyes at the thought. How did it come to this? That this killer, terrorist and traitor could help make the world a better place?

Last but not least… she was scared of him. There it was; the fact which she had to admit to herself. She wasn’t stupid enough to disregard all his past deeds just because he’d been through a lot lately. He was still the same person. If ‘person’ was a word you could use to describe someone capable of such… hatred? Evil? Emptiness? Because what else could have driven him so far? Those actions of his worked as a shield between April and the pity she might have been starting to feel for him. And she wanted to be reminded of them every day.

Being aware of the danger, her self-preservation kicked in each time she noticed him eyeing her down or even breathing in more deeply that he was supposed to, since one could never be too careful. He was doing the former a lot, as if measuring her up for a casket. Maybe that was why she felt so vexed by him and acted even more hostile than her usual not-too-bitchy self.

To sum it all up, of course her feelings were in turmoil. August was a loose cannon and she hated anything unpredictable. She was a Taurus, after all. She was glad that now she had the weekend to regroup and prepare herself even better for dealing with him. It would require all her strength and patience, but she could do it. She was made out of strong stuff.

Surprisingly, there was a spark of hope. A small comfort she’d found in the fact that despite their irreconcilable differences, they’d agreed upon some kind of a compromise today. With that in mind, April reached for her phone. With a cheeky grin, she texted him. _To whom it may aggravate…_

> **hey! u asleep??? just testing ur new phone** **😁**

There was no response. Maybe he was asleep. April didn’t know what had possessed her, but… nah, she wanted to annoy him, of course. She didn’t like how he'd shut her up back in the office and that little devil inside of her took control. She owed him something and then some! Sure, she would be all nice and professional from now on… at work. It was just that this gentle teasing seemed to be acceptable according to the conditions of their agreement. Or rather… she’d found a gap in it. April Runner, Born of Defiance! August would have to deal. Especially, when it was so much fun for her. 

> **TC??? hoping you’re not ignoring me…** **😒**

Still nothing. April groaned as she stretched and slowly rose to her feet. She put the phone and cup down and went to check on the terrarium in the back of the living room.

So, yeah… he made her feel all kinds of things. Asshole! All those kinds of bad things, that was. Which was eternal shame because… he wasn’t… exactly… ugly. April tripped at the idea and quickly slapped herself mentally. Such thoughts! Very inappropriate! And yet… when she thought about the peek she’d gotten in the morning and how he’d felt against her when she intercepted his fall… well, let’s just say that if she wore glasses, they’d fog up. 

**“How is my baby doing?”** she purred as she opened the tank and reached for its inhabitant, picking it up gently. **“Hiiii, Henry… you startled me before, my sweetie. Did you miss me?”** Her displeasure over the whole Walker ~~and his chest~~ situation ebbed quickly now that her attention was fully occupied by the most adorable being on earth.

Cooing sweetly at the small leopard gecko in her hand, April returned to the sofa. **“You wanna cuddle, don’t you, baby girl,”** she chuckled and made herself comfortable.

Curled up against the cushions, she busied herself with her phone again, while letting the gecko chill on her hand and enjoy the warmth of her skin. Oh wait! There was a new message…

> _I was busy._

April smirked.

> **uhm uuhmm**
> 
> _Do you need something, Drill Sergeant? It’s kinda late._

April lifted her brow. Drill Sergeant? She grinned smugly… she liked the idea of that.

> **nope** **😜** **just remembered I didn’t tell u where ur gun is… have u found it yet???**
> 
> _… ???_
> 
> **I put it in my fave spot at ur place** **😎**
> 
> _Not in the mood for joking, nor am I willing to play Sherlock Holmes with you, Runner…_
> 
> **check ur fridge… bottom left drawer 🤣🤣🤣**

August didn’t write anything else. Two minutes later, he sent a gif instead.

She cackled as she saw his reply and tossed her phone back onto the coffee table, sinking even deeper into the soft cushions. _Right back at you, August._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS: April and her lil' Henry ^_^
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXzxHgLD0uc
> 
> (credit belongs to the owner)
> 
> This chapter shall also conclude the loooongest intro into a fanfic ever. Somehow I felt like they needed all this space to establish their partnership. *wink*


End file.
